


洛也jmmb文学

by HeathGrey



Category: r1se, 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathGrey/pseuds/HeathGrey
Summary: 双0预警。





	洛也jmmb文学

**Author's Note:**

> 双0预警。

其实他一直很好奇刘也做的事情。

刘也每次回到家时都是一脸疲惫的样子，走路时步子迈得又缓又小，腿也细细地打着颤。刘也通常会冲他勉强地扯扯唇角，然后一声不吭地扎进浴室去。浴室里很快就响起了水声，隐隐约约地参杂着刘也的喘息。

后来有一次刘也往家里带了两个男人，嘱咐了他两遍要他好好在客厅待着看电视，无论听到什么动静都不要管。

那是他头一次听见刘也那样的声音。隐忍的，痛苦的，却又是愉悦的，拖着长长的尾音，压抑着由重到轻，再断成发颤的、短促的、带着浓重鼻音的抽气声。他还听见那两个男人用很粗俗的话去骂刘也，他的宝贝姐姐。

他喜欢叫刘也姐姐，因为他觉得刘也长得比他见过的所有女孩子都好看。刘也宠他，也就由着他叫。

后来房里的动静消停了，他抹掉脸上的眼泪，回沙发上坐好，装着看电视的样子。刘也送那两个男人出来，他只披了一件外套，腿上层层叠叠地覆着红痕，还有淡色的液体顺着内侧淌下来。

那两个男人看见了他，冲他轻佻地笑。他们回过头对刘也说，你弟弟不错啊。他不敢动也不敢看，连呼吸都僵着。

后来刘也渐渐地没那么避讳他接触这些东西了，好几次在他面前敞露出身上的斑驳痕迹，还被他撞见过一次自慰。他却一直不敢告诉刘也，那天他在房门外偷听着刘也的声音撸射了。

他一直记得这层窗户纸真正被捅破的那天。

“洛洛，过来帮我一下。”

门没有锁。浴室里雾气氤氯，他看见刘也低着头坐在浴缸里，腿大敞着搭在浴缸边沿上，耳尖缀着些赤色。他跨进浴缸里与刘也面对面坐下，漫过腰部的水浸湿了原本宽松的家居服，使它紧紧贴在了他的身上，勾出年轻的轮廓。

“他们射得太深了，我弄不出来……”刘也的抱怨里有几分委屈的意味，他有些难堪地冲何洛洛笑，撑着浴缸边沿抬起腰臀，把双腿又敞开了些，示意他看自己身下被侵犯得尚在开合的红肿穴口。

尽管幻想了无数遍，但直面的时候还是有些羞赧。何洛洛点点头嗯了一声，视线却定定地离不开刘也身下不住翕动的穴口。这就是用来承欢的地方吗？他想。他犹豫着凑前去跪坐在刘也腿间，将修长的手指小心地探了进去。穴里又湿又热，交合时的热情尚未褪尽，软肉裹上来绞住手指，一下一下地吮着。他慢慢地在里面打着转搅弄，毫无章法地揉按着黏腻的穴壁，试图将深处的液体一点一点引出来。

被自己最疼爱的弟弟指奸这种事刘也可能也不大能接受，于是他侧过脸去靠在浴缸上轻声地喘息着，不愿意看自己身下荒唐又淫荡的光景。忽地在体内胡蛮开拓的手指无意中触及一处突起的小核，令他失声呻吟，蹙紧了眉弓起身不住地颤。

“姐姐……”何洛洛跪起身来将他拥入怀中，讨好似地用前额去蹭他的发鬓。他牵住刘也的手往自己身下已经半勃的性器引，一遍遍地唤着姐姐，声音里逐渐带上哭腔。刘也没有抗拒，伸出手回抱住他，伏在他耳后细细地喘。

他拢指圈住何洛洛胯下的性器，一边娴熟地套弄一边轻声哄他。他说，没事，没事，洛洛别怕。何洛洛只感觉全身的血液都在往下体涌，又涨又疼，刘也的安抚不但没起到纾解的作用，反而让刺激感更强烈了。他经不住这样强的冲击，抱着刘也呜呜咽咽地哭起来。

刘也揽紧了怀里哭得一颤一颤的何洛洛，凑过去亲吻他。刘也的吻也是很温柔的，先是浅浅地擭住他的唇，时而稍微退开些轻悄地蹭弄，再探出舌尖像只幼猫一样舔舐起他的唇齿。他的吻抵住齿关逡巡着，像是没有要深入的意思。

何洛洛胡乱扯掉自己身上的衣服，紧紧地贴着刘也和他接吻。他试着去摸刘也的肩颈和腰臀，摸那些被留下痕迹的地方。刘也的皮肤细嫩又敏感，只需要稍微施力，就能在上面增叠新的痕迹。浴缸中的水有些凉了，但刘也身上仍是滚烫的。他一面抱着刘也与他交换着呼吸和体温，一面重新把手指插进他的身体里戳弄。

刘也轻轻地哼了一声，揽住他的后颈往前凑，主动绊住他的舌尖勾弄，一下一下地吮着，攻取他口腔中的所有空间。何洛洛有些招架不住，被动地张着唇任他索取，涎液顺着唇沿慢慢地淌下来。他的性器还被刘也握在手里抚弄，不知道什么时候已经泄了一回，精液在水里化开，飘成一丝一丝的白色。何洛洛被亲得七荤八素，堪堪软了身子倚在刘也怀里。

“洛洛，深一点……”刘也从他唇上退开来，握住他插在自己身体里的手往里推，轻声说着引导的话。他的眼里盈满了水雾，连带着眼尾都被熏得潮红，看起来妩媚又勾人。他主动挺起腰把乳尖贴到何洛洛身上去，一蹭一蹭地讨好，口中黏糊地念着，“再、再用力一点好不好……嗯……”

他的指尖触到了残余在里面的、粘稠的液体。何洛洛想起那天在门边偷听，想起那些肉体粗暴碰撞的声音，陌生男人羞辱刘也的话语，还有刘也颤抖的呻吟。

他不打算听从刘也的要求。何洛洛揽住他的腰，循着记忆小心地摸索着去寻他穴内那小核。他试图用一种温柔的方式与刘也做爱，就像刘也刚才对他那样。

刘也把腿垂下来圈住了何洛洛的腰，攀着他的肩把脸埋进去。他顺从地保持着任君采撷的姿势，被水打湿的头发贴在了何洛洛的锁骨上。

他找到了。何洛洛故意往他敏感处上往复地蹭，又停留在上面轻轻地碾。刘也整个人蜷进了他的怀里，细细地打着颤，像一只被握住了尾根的狐狸，委屈地小声呜咽着。他没有去碰自己的前端就又一次攀上了高潮，只是颤颤巍巍着射出来的那一小股精水几乎是透明的。

何洛洛又主动去亲他，动作却是笨拙的。他拱住刘也的唇重重地吮，不管不顾地挤进他的齿间去。刘也闭起眼，迎合着他的动作将自己的口腔完全呈给他。他们一边抱在一起接吻，一边凭着本能去摸对方的身体。那是一种不带任何征服欲的、只是出于互相满足的爱抚，正如最纯洁、最美好的感情。

他把指尖压进何洛洛的臀沟，一点一点地往下探，轻轻地用柔软的指腹去揉那紧闭的穴口。连自己都很少去触碰的私处第一次由他人造访，何洛洛不由绷紧了腰身，紧张得连呼吸都有些急促起来。刘也顾虑着他的感受，把指尖停在穴沿兜兜转转地抚弄，想尽量地使他放松下来。“插进来......”何洛洛呢喃着抱紧他，主动挺起腰把穴口往他手上送。他垂着眼，张着湿润的唇小口小口地喘息，连耳尖都羞红，要求的话语却又是坚定而勇敢的。

刘也一面回抱住他，一面缓缓地抵入一指节，然后顿住等他适应。处子穴含得很紧，柔嫩的褶皱挤上来吮住这外来的异物，完全没有要舒展开的意思。何洛洛抿着唇蹙紧了眉，把刘也的肩捏出了几道指痕。其实并不疼，只是些许陌生的异物感，是因为他太紧张了。“很舒服的，别怕。”他安慰着何洛洛，用又轻又柔的声音，后来发现这不如与他接吻有效果，索性就腻乎地往他唇上赖住。

他手上的探索并没有过分深入，只是大致地在浅处开拓了一会儿。意外的是，他似乎找到了何洛洛的敏感点。“比我还要浅喔，洛洛。”刘也故意又去逗弄那刚寻到的小核，引得他一颤一颤着绷住腰身，软了声喘起来，抱着刘也又要哭。

刘也哄着他给他做了简单的清理，他们赤裸着、拥吻着进了卧室，倒进床被里。身上没擦干的水把床被打湿。何洛洛屈起腿去蹭刘也的腿根和性器，挽着他的腰与他接吻。他学得很快，已经懂得用舌尖轻轻地去撬刘也的齿关然后探进去盘弄了。刘也一面回应得游刃有余，一面轻悄地把手摸进他的后腰继续扩张工作。考虑到何洛洛是第一次，他特意做得很细致，但何洛洛经不住这样的刺激，绵长的快感从尾椎直往上冲，他像个被埋进浪底的溺水者。

他试图从刘也手里争抢主动权。何洛洛往他高热的股间横进一条腿，微抬起来去磨他湿漉漉的会阴。相比起其他部位，刘也的腿根算是比较丰满的，此刻正软软地夹着他。他又攀住刘也的胸侧轻轻地去拨他因充血而硬挺的乳尖，再把它捻进指间去亵玩。刘也用另一只手握住了他的手腕，却没有阻止他愈来愈得寸进尺的作乱。他的呻吟裹挟在滚烫的鼻息里，轻微得几乎不可闻。

他发现刘也在做爱的时候是很安静的。可是那天不是这样的，他想，是因为粗暴的性爱给他带来的疼痛，还是因为他需要讨好那两个在他身体里肆虐的男人？

他不得而知。

“姐姐，可以了……”何洛洛伏进刘也怀里，把腿跨上了他的腰，抬胯去顶他，“进来。”

刘也一时有些愣怔。“我打算给你用，”他顿住，拿手比划了一下，“…那个的。”

何洛洛知道他的意思，上次无意撞见刘也自慰，他就是用的按摩棒。很粗，他记得，黑色的，还从穴里露出来一小截，上面布满了凸起，因为不停地振动而发出声响。他当时吓得连声道歉转头就走，把门带上的时候完全没控制力度，嘭地一声巨响。

他正打算起身去拿，何洛洛偏是往他身上缠紧了不让他走。“我不要那个……”他念着念着又带了鼻音，“我就要你，只准你插进来。”

但他愿意就此沉沦。

END

（对对对你没看错不要怀疑自己的眼睛我懒得写了懒得写了我不写了我完结了）


End file.
